A Queen and her Guardian
by WinterJelsaStorm
Summary: AU Does she need a Shadowhunter to protect her? Will he choose her or his family? Title change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I'm a horrible person! I want to start another story…Shame on me! But like most of my stories this one has been a bugger for the longest time and since I have nothing more to do, I'm going to do this…I present, Ice through the heart._

_Summary- AU, A Queen's duty to her kingdom. A Shadowhunter ran away. Who knew this would bring these two lost souls to each other._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 1._

_She walks in grief._

"_Forever in grief…" That's what he said as I held my little sister's dying bleeding body. My parents proudly defended us, Anna and I. But sadly, this man…he killed them. I was crying, crying and protecting what was left of my beloved sister. She had a wound, near her heart, yet like Anna would, she stayed strong and fought it. I clutched her ten year old hand. "Anna," I whispered. She looked at me, she was so pale. No longer did her face glow, like a spring goddess and my tears were shed, falling on her face. "…Elsa…" she reached me for and placed her hand on my face. "Yes," I managed to croak out, "do…you want to build a…snowman?" She asked looking at me, "Yes." I sobbed, and Anna smiled, "I'll see you in the meadow," she whispered. Her delicate hand fell from my face, and onto her lap. _

_Queen…I am now the Queen of Arendelle… these were my thoughts as soldiers flooded into the forest. My family is dead, Papa…Mama…Anna…all of them have left me, gone to see our ancestors. I looked to the skies as the Captain of the guard put me on his horse and rode to the palace. It was a beautiful spring night…It was too beautiful…Why, why did they die on such a beautiful night? I hate spring, I thought bitterly. The Captain began yelling, calling the servants to the front of the gate. "Princess Elsa!" Gerda called out. I was handed to Gerda; she was in charge of Anna's and mine care. Well, no longer would she be in charge of either of us. I am the Queen; a Queen doesn't need a nursemaid to watch over her. _

_She wouldn't even put me down as we entered my bedroom. She sat in the rocking chair by the window, and rubbed my back. I felt numb, which made sense I suppose. I felt Gerda's tears on my hair, "You poor thing." She whispered. I closed my eyes and felt it starting to snow. I didn't try to stop it. Why should I? There was no point to me concealing and not feeling. I was just going to let it go. _

"_Princess Elsa?" Gerda asked. I looked up at her, "It is time for you to be in bed. We will settle matters tomorrow." I nodded, and she helped me get dressed for bed, and gently tucked me in. "Goodnight princess." She brushed hair away from my face. I closed my eyes, and saw a sword go through Anna's chest; my parents' throats being slit and I standing in the middle covered in the blood of those I loved the most. _

_I gasped and shot up and screamed. Gerda ran through the door and hurried to my bedside. "Princess!" She attempted to hug me, but I ran pat her. "Princess, come back!" I ran down the hallway to Anna's room, and threw the door open, "Anna!" I called excitedly. I looked around frantically my little sister. Her room was not the same, instead of flowers and stuffed animals, all I saw was black, black silk covering the windows, black silk on the bed and no Anna. I backed out slowly, and ran to my parents' apartments, on the way I saw paintings. My parents' royal portrait had a black silk cover on it. _

_I fell to my knees, and stared at the painting in remorse. It wasn't a nightmare…I truly am Queen. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I felt tears in my eyes, and the halls grew cold. "Princess!" I heard Kai call for me, but I remained where I was. I felt Kai's hand on my elbow, "Release me!" I jerked my arm away from his grip, "Prince- Leave." I said. He stuttered a bit but then bowed and made his retreat. _

_I wiped the tears away and stood up. I walked to the painting and placed my hand on it, "Dearest Papa, loving Mama, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being weak. I know you always told me to be strong, and I will be. I will defend Arendelle, I promise." I slowly drew my hand away and let it drop. "Princess-" Gerda said, "Queen," I looked at her, "I am a Queen." She looked shocked, but bowed. "What is it Gerda?" I snapped, "You must be fitted for funeral clothes," I nodded, and walked to the fitting room. _

_As I stood in front of the mirror, I didn't squirm, fidget or complain. I stood there like a Queen would, and was silently fitted. I stood in front of the mirror, and looked at my reflection. A high-collared black dress and floor length skirt. There would be no accessories, no added details, just a mourning dress. I closed my eyes and looked away._

_Jump cut 2 weeks_

_It was the day of the funeral. I stood at the front in middle of my parents and sister's gravestones, as the preacher spoke over their graves. He sprinkled holy water over each grave in a blessing. I silently prayed for each of them to have a safe journey to the meadow, as Anna and I called it. I cleared my face of emotions as people stepped forward to give their sorrows to me. As I heard people apologize and give their condolences, I began to feel irritated, these people while good people, they acted as if they all personally knew my family. I knew this was selfish, but did they know Anna loved flowers and singing. That Mama and Papa did everything they could to protect Anna and me._

_A little child stepped forward and handed me flowers, "Um, I hope these make you happy." I took the flowers and smiled at the little girl, "I know your family is dancing in the meadow now." I felt tears in my eyes, and knelt down and hugged the little girl. "Thank you," I whispered._

_Jump cut_

_It has been three days since the funeral and today is the coronation. I sighed and stepped into the coronation dress, and my hair was tied in the 'coronation,' bun. I dismissed the maids and looked out the window. It was a dreary day and it was a perfect accessory to my mood. "Lady Queen, it is time." I nodded and stood up,_

_Jump cut_

_I was being escorted to the church in my carriage, and I was tempted to look out the window, but resisted. It would not be ladylike. As the carriage was pulled to a stop and the door opened, my footman offered his hand and I took it gracefully. "Lady Queen," I nodded at him and walked into the church, hearing the choir sings. _

_I was about to take the globe and scepter, "You majesty the gloves," I took a deep breath and slowly removed them. As I took said objects and turned to the crowd, hearing the priest saying "Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krynd I pessum helga stad ek te fram fyrir yor…Queen Elsa." The people repeated the two words, and I was_ _officially Queen Elsa. _

_Jump cut.  
I was in my throne room, and saw a surprise. A lone white ivory throne. I stepped forward and sat down. A true symbol of my power. I sat down, and closed my eyes. No more tears, no more pain. I am Queen, and I stand alone. _

_A/N I want to say wow! I love how this chapter turned out. If you want more tell me. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	2. Chapter 2 He walks in a web

_A/N Hello to all! My shoutout(s) are too VioletIceHeart, thanks. This is his chapter, here you go. And a happy new year too you even if it had past… Enna Burnning that was my intention, I am working on the epilogue of Don't let me go. And you stay amazing! Jamie, yep. Thanks, and it is. Here is more._

_Summary- AU, A Queen's duty to her kingdom. A Shadowhunter ran away. Who knew this would bring these two lost souls to each other._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 2_

_He walks in a web._

_You must be selfless. You must sacrifice all for the safety of the world. You must put your own life in danger for the innocent. You blood is the world's drink. Your body is the world's shield. You must forget about yourself and put all of your own wishes and desires aside to serve the Clave. _

_These are the lessons Mother has taught me from the time I could walk. Mother has always told me that I must be a loyal servant to the Clave that my life defined as being a Shadowhunter is all I will be. I will serve the Clave, my children with serve the Clave, my grandchildren will serve the Clave and all my descendants will serve the Clave or they shall shame the name of Frost. _

_This is what I have always been taught as a child, but the words…they always have felt hollow to me. Why? Why should I question the teachings of my family of my being and heritage? Why should I question what Raziel and my own ancestors laid out for me? _

_I opened my eyes as I saw ice and snow swirling about a mountain. All was peaceful and serene, the cold white surroundings a change from all the red I faced every day. I heard gentle singing it was beautiful, a haunting sound, heavenly and mourning great losses. I stepped forward, the sound of the voice, it was calling for me... As I called for the singer, it stopped. Then, I heard a gentle laugh. It was full of joy and sadness. "Where are you?!" I called. "Here…" Her voice was wistful. I turned around and saw a silhouette. "Hello…Jack," she held her arms out for me. Under any other circumstance I would have hesitated but…the way she said my name…It was full of love…love for me… I sighed as I felt cold hands on my face. I placed one of my own on hers. It was cold, but the cold, it was comforting. One of her hands was replaced with cold lips. "Jack, my Love...I am waiting for you." A ferocious wind came from the top of the mountain and took her away from me. _

_I gasped as I woke up, shooting up from my bed. "Jack!" Bunny ran over to me, his red tied back with a thick rope at the nape of his neck. "You alright, Mate?" My parabatai asked placing his hand on my shoulder. "Yes." I ran my hand through my hair, still feeling her cold hands on my face. "Just a dream," I murmured. Bunny nodded, "get dressed. We have guests." I nodded at his grim tone, and Bunny left my room. I sighed, and rose from bed, and looked to the rising sun, making the hills of my home look dark and menacing. _

_I walked to my drawers, and grabbed a black silk shirt, black trousers, a blue silk waistcoat that had silver threading, and brown boots. I slid my daggers into the sheaths on my belt and adjusted my family ring, a silver ring decorated with snowflakes, a perfect ring for the Frost family. I ran my thumb over it once for luck and headed downstairs. _

"…_Yes of course." My mother's firm voice rang clear in my ears, even though I was quite a distance from the meeting. My mother… as the Nephilim of the Clave called her, Madame Mara, a strong independent cold blooded woman. Mother…she has lost all hope in this world when Emma, my little sister died. Poor little Emma, she was a frail girl. I did all I could to keep her happy, Both Bunny and I did. We put on plays, and sparred for her, we made her feel like a princess, and I stayed in her room most of her short life, to help fight off the nightmares of monsters that plagued her innocent thoughts. I loved her dearly, her innocent blue eyes, the same I have, would light up when she saw me. Her long brown hair, like mine was silk beneath my fingertips when I braided her hair for her, that's the first thing she asked me to do every morning when she woke up. Her beautiful smile, it always bought joy to my heart. It has been six years since she passed away from a weak heart according to the Silent Brothers. I have never known what truly killed my sister, if the damned disease had a name, or if it was just a birth defect, but I do know it broke Mother. _

_She cried very night for at least year. But me…Emma, she always said I was strong, that I will not break when she dies. Oh Emma…she was eight when I lost her, and practically a baby when she told me. She, she truly was the strongest Shadowhunter I have ever known, my beloved sister, so easily accepting of her imminent death. She only once asked me if she would die young, and I hesitated to answer, not wanting to trouble her sweet little heart. I tried to lie to her, but she screamed and cried and demanded that I tell her the truth, that I not lie to her face and give her false hope. That was the first and only time she saw me cry, I cried and told her the horrible truth…that yes we would most likely lose her soon. She only nodded, and climbed onto my lap, and wrapped her arms around my neck and told me not to cry, not to cry big brother, that we will cherish our time together, that nothing could take that away from us. And then she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I was shocked at her words, her words that still haunt me to this day. I sighed as tears filled my eyes. I still miss my little sister. I wiped the tears away as I neared the meeting room._

_I gently knocked at the door, and Bunny opened it for me. "Jackson, take a seat." Mother said. Oh Mother…I have thought for the longest time she hated me, hated me because I look like Father. Emma and I both inherited Mother's brown hair, but we also inherited the Frost's families blue eyes. I may be but a fourteen year old boy, but Mother expects only the greatest from me…She wished to sculpt me into a true warrior, to beat away the memories of Father. He ran away shortly after Emma's birth, and she hated him for that, and then I believed began to resent me for my resemblance to him. _

_Sighing, I took my seat. "Good morning, Mother. I pray you slept most well." I still retain my respect for her, "Quite well." She rubbed her hands, "Madame Mara," Our guest spoke up starling Mother, "As I was saying… Oh yes. I think this is a marvelous idea." I glanced at my best friend and he shook his head, solemnly. "As the head of the Overland Institute, you should be aware of the Snow Queen, and her crimes against us. Yes of course." Snow Queen? The Snow Queen seemed to be the latest enemy of the Clave. She has apparently been killing Shadowhunters for her own sick pleasure. Although the legend of the Snow Queen has been whispered amongst the Downworld for centuries, the REAL Snow Queen has only appeared a little over ten years ago. I was perhaps a year old when the hunt began. _

"_Officially her killings began three years ago, but many Shadowhunters have claimed they have met her." My mother said, "Yes." Our guest said, and he coughed into a handkerchief. "That is partially why I am here" he said more to me, than to Mother. "The Snow Queen seems to be targeting Shadowhunters from the less obscure Institutes. Yes, I have also noticed this pattern. The Overland Institute, while obscure offers great protection. Yes," Mother said, "since so many teenage Shadowhunters come here to train, we have many to protect the Institute. Exactly, this is why I wish for you to watch over my daughter, Ora." He gestured to a young girl I did not notice before. "Ora," he called for her and she stepped forward into the sunlight. She was twelve maybe thirteen, deep golden hair, what seemed to be golden eyes and a slim frame. "I'm sorry young boy," he said to me. I looked at him, "we haven't been properly introduced," he stood up, "I am Adam Morgenstern," he bowed, "And I have already introduced my daughter, Ora." She also bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you…? Jack," I said smiling, "Jack Frost." I reached for her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on it. She blushed, and looked away, and I smiled once again. "Well," Adam clapped his hands, "there seems to be a…spark between our children." Ora blushed even more so and Mother nodded, "I agree. So there is a spark as you would call it, what of it?" Adam chuckled, "The second reason I am here is because not only for safety and protection form the Snow Queen, but a permanent protection, for Ora. You see, young Jack," he placed his hand on his daughter's head, "I see it most beneficial not only for your family, but for my daughter and her future." Ora blushed even more, what a silly girl. "I wish for my daughter to become your betrothed."_

_I stared at the man, and then at Ora who was currently staring at the floor. "Your Mother sees it as a most beneficial marriage for you. Ora's older brothers have already married, and I wish to see her married into a safe and proper family. And you deemed the heir of the Frost family the most suitable match for you daughter?" I felt cold. An arranged marriage? It is not uncommon in my family. My own parents' marriage was arranged but I would wish to have- "Yes, he did. Jackson, the Morgenstern family is most noble, and honorable. And young Ora is a perfect match for you." She stood up, and took my hands and looked at them, "Your hands may be calloused, but they are the hands of an artist. The hands of someone who handles deadly weapons, but also a bow to the violin, grace the ivory keyboards of a piano, and treat a lady with the utmost respect." Ora's blush became unmistakably noticeable. I bit my cheek to keep from retorting with a scathing remark. She smiled grimly, and looked to Adam, "When should they wed. Ora should be sixteen. And Jack will most likely be seventeen? Yes, perfect." He smiled, "I suggest…a month after her birthday? That will give her three years to become accustomed to him. Yes," My mother placed her hand on my shoulder, "Ora and I have discussed this and she is most excited, aren't you Ora? Yes, I am." She smiled at me. "Most of Ora's things are outside; can your servants fetch her things? Of course, Jack you will escort Ora to a comfortable room? Yes," I looked to my betrothed, and she smiled tentatively at me. "May I escort you to a room, Ora? Yes," she took my offered arm and we walked towards the door when I stopped. "Mr. Morgen- please call me Adam. Of course, Adam," I smiled at him, "Will you be staying with us? Oh no, I have urgent business at the London Institute. Ah, well please rest assured your daughter is in the most capable of hands." I bowed to him, "I wish you a safe trip to the London Institute. Goodbye Father," she walked towards her father and hugged him, "I will write" He said, and she nodded, "I will miss you." He kissed her cheek, and then she walked back to me. "Ora," I pulled her out of the room and headed to the stairs, "Jack!" I turned around, and saw Bunny. "Ora, I wish for you to meet my parabatai, and adopted brother Edward Aster Bunnymund, or as we call him Bunny." He smiled and bowed to my betrothed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, "Likewise," she smiled at him in turn. "I'm going to help Clause and Vlad with your luggage, Ora. Much appreciated, Bunny," she did a slight curtsy and he returned it with a bow, "Thank you Bunny." I smiled at him, and Ora actually began to pull me up the stairs and made me laugh. "We'll have to talk later Bunny," I called over my shoulder. "What room would you like?" I asked. "I think…" She walked to the second room and opened it and gasped, "I love it!" She twirled the room. "Ah, this used to be my mother's room when she was our age. Can I make this my room? Mother said for you to find a room you liked, and…" I stepped forward, "If you want this want," I bowed low, "It shall be yours." She giggled, and went to the bed and sat down, "Jack, if we are to wed then I hope we can become closer," she blushed and looked at the coverlet. I chuckled, "well Ora," I stepped forward and took one of her hands, "Let us hope we will be happy." I kissed her cheek, and she blushed profusely. I looked into her golden eyes, and felt hollowness in my stomach. "Jack, you seemed troubled, are you well? Yes, just lost in thought." I walked to the door, "Welcome to the Overland Institute, Ora Morgenstern." She smiled at me, and I went across the hallway to my room._

_Bunny was sitting on my bed, twirling his boomerang around. "I suggest you lock the door, if Ora heard what we were talking about…" I nodded, and flipped the lock on the door. "What do you think of Ora?" I asked, "Privileged and shy." I nodded, "And not my type." Bunny shrugged, "Then why didn't you object?" I laughed and leaned against my window, "Imagine Mother's reaction…She would go ballistic. Then just break the marriage. Mother has it perfectly planned for not to be able to just refuse the marriage. After you get married just run away. No, I couldn't do that." Bunny sighed, "Was there a 'spark' to you? No, just a hollow feeling." Bunny tossed his boomerang in the air. "Well," Bunny stood up, "Either you suffer in silence or try to make her hate you," I glanced at him, "She is innocent in this situation." I leaned my head against the glass, "Maybe I could spend time with her, and make myself fall in love with her." I looked to Bunny for his answer, "If it's the best you can do then," He looked to the sun, "Then just try."_

_Jump cut three years, about a month before the wedding._

_I was leaning against the wall of the training room, waiting for Ora and Reed to finish sparring. Reed was playing with her and it annoyed me. After what seemed like an insufferable century later, Reed knocked her to the ground. He pulled her up, and she brushed dust from her training gear, "You're slowing Ora." He said teasingly and she smacked him on the arm. I ground my teeth together, "Jack could you toss me a towel?" Ora asked, and I flung her a towel. "Thank you," she put it on her neck, and dabbed the side of her face. "Reed," Ora looked to him. Reed Black, his father Pitch Black was someone my family did not trust. His mother, Veronica Gothel-Black was no better. And Reed…he came here a year ago and started bonding with my fiancée almost instantly and she seemed to enjoy his attentions. "Yes Ora? You promised me you would help with my chores. Oh, yes," he lightly hit himself on the head, "how could I forget?" Ora laughed and then she grabbed his hand, tugged him out of the room without a second word to me. "Mate…" I looked to Bunny, "I'm tempted to…" I clenched my fists, "I know. Let's go." _

_It has been a few weeks since the training room incident, and I was called to Mother's office. "Good evening Mother." I sat in a chair, "Good evening Jack. I have something for you," she reached for a leather box and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a silver locket, "the Frost locket…" I whispered, "For Ora." She smiled, Mother was fond of Ora. I smiled weakly, "She will love it." Mother nodded, "Since the wedding is so close…" I nodded. This locket was a valuable heirloom of my family. It was a symbol of eternal love for a bride to be. "May I go give it to her? Of course," she waved me away. _

_I was walking to Ora's room lost in thought. Why did I have a feeling in my stomach, I didn't like it. As I approached my betrothed's room, I took a deep breath. I wanted to surprise her so I did not knock…that was mistake number one. As I opened the door, I heard moaning and I looked and my fiancée and Reed were lip locked and half naked…they noticed my entrance. "Jack!" Ora called. I went to my room and locked the door. "Damn it all to hell!" I threw all my clothes into a bag, and the locket got thrown into it as well. I heard knocking, "Bug off!" I felt so betrayed…I grabbed my weapons and opened the window. I just need to get away for a while or forever…I jumped down to the ground and ran._

_A/N this chapter went on longer than I planned. But it's a great chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	3. Chapter 3 A chance encounter

_A/N Hello! My shoutout(s) are too YumaHawleyManEleven, thanks, I will keep this story going. Guest, I hope this was soon enough. EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow thanks._

_A/N this is mostly a development chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 3_

_A chance encounter._

_Elsa_

"Lady Queen, it is time for you to rise!" I opened my eyes to see sunlight shining through my window. Kai placed a tray on my bed, "Did you sleep well, Lady Queen?" No, I had nightmares of losing my family…again. I shuddered slightly, "yes, of course." I took a sip of my tea, "Is this a new flavor?" I asked Kai, "Yes, it was gift from the King of Spain. He sends his well wishes and he is most excited to see you at the summit." I nodded, inwardly hating the tea. It was a weak mix.

I placed the cup down and cut a piece of my boiled egg. I slowly chewed as Kai rambled on about the summit, "Lady Queen? Yes? Are you paying attention?" I cleared my throat and swallowed the egg, "Yes." He nodded, "The Knight's ceremony begins tonight. Many of the participants have already arrived." I nodded, "Lady Queen," he bowed, "Gerda will be only a moment." I nodded, and waved him away. Bowing again he left. Lady Queen…I'm only fourteen, soon to be fifteen but still…I ran my hands through my messy hair.

"Good morning Lady Queen!" I looked to see Gerda walking in. I nodded at her, "You will be meeting with your people today," she said grabbing a purple and black dress from my closet. "The Council has decided to dispel your meetings today. You deserve a day of recreation." I nodded, "Lady Queen? Yes?" I checked my nails, "Are you well?" I looked to my handmaid, "I'm fine, just tired." She sighed and placed my dress on a nearby chair. She sat on my bed, and put her hand on my hair. "You're trembling," I looked at my hands, I had a slight tremor. "Elsa," I was surprised that she used my name so causally, "What?" I murmured, "Are you alright with the ceremony tonight?" I looked at Gerda, her face so familiar. She helped raise my mother, Anna and I, "It doesn't matter what I feel." I swung out of my bed, and went to the window, "I belong to Arendelle. I will always put it first."

I put my hand on the window, "Arendelle rose with a Queen, and Arendelle will fall with a Queen." I heard Gerda get off the bed and I saw her reflection, "And you're dead set on being the fallen Queen, aren't you?" I heard pain in her voice. "I miss them," I whispered. Gerda sighed, "We all miss your family. They were good people. And," I bit my lip, "They may have survived if we had an armada of knights to protect us. The only reason you're picking a knight is because you acknowledge that someone is a real threat to you." I closed my eyes, "You know that they would have never wanted you to pick a knight. To make an unbreakable vow. To bind yourself to one single person for the rest of your life, Elsa, please. You could be killed by this person. Think of your own safety!" I bit the inside of my cheek, "That was relevant when the future of Arendelle didn't rest on my shoulders alone." I sighed, and Gerda placed her hand on my arm, "Elsa you're only fourteen. I will be fifteen at the strike of midnight. You should be thinking of suitors and lessons not being prepared to put your life in the hands of a stranger." I held my hand up to her, "Silence. I will put aside my own needs for Arendelle. What about your future family, your future children? Will you push them aside for Arendelle?" I ground my teeth together, "I just want to make my parents proud," and I turned to look at her, "Is that so wrong?" Gerda covered her mouth, fighting back tears, "You're still so young…" I felt the room grow colder, "I want to get ready," I walked to the dress and picked it up. "Gerda…," I looked over my shoulder to see my handmaid looking at me, "Of course El- Lady Queen."

I was sitting on my throne looking at the throngs of people waiting to speak with me. I recognized every face; I've grown up with these villagers. They all fell to their knees and greeted me. I nodded and gestured for them to stand up, "Good morning," I smiled. They all smiled at me, "Would everyone please form a straight line please?" They all nodded and stepped into formation, "Kai," I turned to my butler and nodded at him. He gestured the first person, a new face. "Please state your name, and what you wish." He nodded and took his hat off, "Good morning Lady Queen." I nodded at him, "My name is Edward Bunker. My wife, Gloria, and my son Michael would like to give you this," he gestured for his wife and son forward; his son had a bouquet of flowers in his arms. I gestured his son forward, and he did an adorably clumsy bow, "Lady Queen," he stuttered, and he handed me the bouquet. "My father has recently opened a flower shop in the village and this is most beautiful bouquet in our shop. Our final bouquet of the season." Roses and violets, I gently sniffed the flowers, "What a thoughtful gift. Thank you." I smiled at the boy and he smiled back at me. "Have a wonderful day, Lady Queen." He bounced off to his family, and I had to stifle my laughter.

As my subjects continued their well wishes, I felt a seizing in my heart. I remembered sitting at the feet of my parents' thrones with Anna next to me. We were always happy when the villagers came to visit us. They were always so kind and respectful. "Lady Queen? Yes?" It was the leader of the town, his name…Um… Charles Swifter! "On my behalf, we would all like to thank you for your invitation to your party this evening. Of course, you are all my loyal subjects." I smiled at them, "You all shall be rewarded," He bowed to me. "You are our loving Angel, Lady Queen." My heart seized up, but I just nodded, and my subjects filed out of the throne room.

"Lady Queen? Yes," I rubbed my temples. "Are you well? Yes, fetch me a cloak. I wish to take a walk in my gardens." I stood up and Gerda returned a minute later with one of my fur trimmed-cloaks in her arms. She offered it to me, "Lady Queen would you like a book to read in your gardens? No," I slung my cloak over my shoulders, "I simply wish to see my gardens. If I wish for a book," I adjusted the hood, and swept my bangs away from my face. "I will call if I need anything." Kai and Gerda nodded. Kai opened the side door and they both bowed as I walked out.

As I was walking in my garden admiring my flowers, I looked to the sun. Despite the winter air, it was a pleasant day. I could hear the cries of joy from the village children in the distance. "It is a most beautiful day. Wouldn't you say, Lady Queen?" I looked to my left to see… "Captain Hans," I nodded at him and he rose from the bench he occupied. "Yes, the clean winter air is so refreshing." I said. He plucked an ice rose and offered it to me, "for you Lady Queen." I took it and twirled it between my fingers, "That's quite the creation you have Lady Queen. Thank you," I stared at my ice rose. Since winter was the 'killer' season for plants, I froze flowers right before the cold season so my gardens would be fruitful and beautiful in the winter, even though I preferred winter above all other seasons…Obviously. "Lady Queen, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow? Um," I bit my lip, "Of course. It's an important event. Yes," Hans said. "Lady Queen," he took my hand, "I have been your loyal Councilman for two years," he ran his thumb across my knuckles, "and I wish for you to know that I," he looked into my eyes, "will always be by your side. Thank you," I said feeling uncomfortable, "Captain Hans. I hope you will always serve as my loyal _Councilman_," his eyes darkened and I pulled my hand out of his grip. "Have a good day Captain Hans." He nodded, "Yes, Lady Queen," he bowed and we went in opposite directions. Ugh! I shuddered; thank God I was wearing gloves! I shuddered again and quietly continued my walk.

"No fair!" I looked up to see the village children staring up at teenage boy. I slowly drew off my gloves and walked to the children, "What the devil is going on here?"" At the sound of my voice the village children fell to their knees. "Lady Queen." I nodded and they stood up. One of the smallest children stepped forward and grasped my skirt, "He took our ball!" She pointed to the stranger, and he stared back at me, "State your name. Dimitri Weasalton," I recognized the last name. "My uncle is a close trade partner of Arendelle." I nodded, "And I," he bowed, "am here for the Knight's ceremony. I wish to serve you Queen Elsa." I glanced at the children, they looked so unhappy, "I want the ball." I held my hand up, and he reached into his coat pocket. He seemed to be about to toss it to me, but thought better and placed the toy in my open palm. "Thank you," I lowered my hand, "You are dismissed." He nodded slightly, and stalked off in anger. I bent down and looked the young child. "Here," I whispered, offering her the toy. She looked up at me, and I nodded. With shaking hands, she took it. "Have fun children," they all bowed me, "and be safe." I almost whispered. They all nodded and ran off. I sighed and sat on a bench.

The little girl, she reminded me of Anna so much. I clasped my shaking hands, and closed my eyes, seeing my little sister's green eyes lit up in excitement. "Lady Queen?" I opened my eyes, choking back a sob. "Yes? Your presence is requested in the royal apartments." I inwardly sighed; it has always been _the_ royal apartments, never _my_ royal apartments. No one would ever truly see me as Queen, just a lost little girl… "Of course," I stood up and followed the guard.

_Jack_

"_Jack…" she whispered. I was standing on the top of a mountain, the moon my only light. I looked over my shoulder, "Jack." Her face hidden by her fair hair. "Yes? Are you near me? What?" She laughed softly, "When will you arrive, my love? Arrive where? Where," she stepped closer and put her hand on my face, "Where I am. I need you Jack. I'm," she looked down, her arms crossed protectively around her lithe figure, "I'm so alone Jack," she whispered. I reached to brush hair away from her face. "Tell me where you are," I placed my hands on her face, "please." She looked at me and I saw two pieces of ice staring back at me. _

I jerked awake, panting. Wiping the sweat from my brow I looked around, the sun was just on the horizon, and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It has been two months since I left the Institute and the cold December wind bit through my blanket. The dreams, they have become more and more frequent. I ran my hands through my hair; I was in desperate need of a haircut…

I folded my mat and blanket and put them into my pack. Slinging it over my shoulder, I continued trekking through the forest. I didn't know where I was going, or if I had anywhere to go. The thought of returning to the Institute ran across my mind again, but what did I have there...? A mother who loathed the very thought of me, a fiancée who didn't even love me, my fiancée's lover and Bunny. I missed my parabatai but… he would try to make me stay in that hellhole. I just couldn't take it anymore!

"What am I doing?" I asked no one. "I don't know," I looked up and he jumped down from a tree, "I do know that you are a first- rate lowdown no-good bastard." He stepped forward and cuffed me upside the head. "Bunny," I smiled. My parabatai scowled at me. "Why?" He crossed his arms, "why did you leave?" I sighed, and looked down. "I know you want me to apologize but…" I lifted my hands in a helpless fashion, "I can't Bunny." He stared at me, long and hard. "Mate," he ran his hand over his face in a tired way, "You have your obligations." He lifted his left hand up as if to emphasize the point. I growled and threw a stone against a tree. "She betrayed me!" I screamed and Bunny's eyes widened, "No- Yes! She betrayed me and," I began breathing harshly, "She's in love with _Reed_." I hissed. "Reed?" Bunny did not sound convinced, "Yes!" I whipped hair away from my face, "I mean… of all men she could've chosen… She chose Reed!" I spit, "It's disgusting. How an innocent girl like her could chose the Devil's spawn over me!" I turned to stare at my best friend. "Just the thought of it makes me sick- Do you love her?" I paused and stared at Bunny. "Do you love her?" I bit my lip, "well…" I bit my lip, "No but- Mate," Bunny stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I can understand why you're in such disarray over Ora but you don't love her and she obviously doesn't love you. So- no," he held his hand up, "Hear me out. You are upset that she betrayed you? Of course- Is your heart broken?" I stopped and closed my eyes. "No… Then just break the engagement with her and come back home- Why? What's there for me?" I turned to him, "I'm selfish. I know," I ran my hands through hair, "Bunny, ever since Emma died…" My heart began to ache, my little sister's innocent face floating in my mind, "Ever since she died, Mother has hated me. Mate," Bunny sat down, "I know your mother is harsh but she couldn't _hate_ you. You're her son, her first born. There's no way- Really," I sat down and began plucking at grass. "When was the last time you saw her give me any kind of affection? Ever?" Bunny looked down, his red hair flowing in the wind, "…No." I crossed my arms. "Exactly," I stood up and brushed dirt from my pants. I turned back to the woods when Bunny grabbed my arm, "wherever you go Mate," He stared me in the eye, "I'm going with you." I smiled, "Thanks." We clasped hands, and he smirked. "Where are we going to go?" He asked, as I adjusted my daggers in their sheaths. "I don't have any real place planned." Bunny snorted, "What a fool-proof plan. It's a working progress." I said with a smirk.

Bunny stretched, and I was struck with an idea, "I hear that's there a Downworlder bar outside Arendelle," I said. Bunny cocked an eyebrow, "Arendelle's a hotspot for Downworlder gossip," the corner of my mouth tilted upward, "all the more reason to visit Arendelle." Running my hand through my hair once, I stepped backward and flipped onto a raised trunk. I unsheathed one of my daggers and pointed it to the sun, "To Arendelle!"

_Jump cut_

I raised my head, sniffing at the air. I lifted my arm, stopping Bunny. "What?" I sniffed at the air again, "Do you smell that?" I whispered. He raised his head, "Warlock powders." He whispered his shoulders tense. "Should we…" I jutted my head toward to the shady old bar only a short distance away. He nodded, and we made our way to the Downworlder den.

"_Chiller's Bone,"_ I murmured. Bunny snorted, "How original." He muttered. I nodded in agreement, and we slowly walked into bar. Sweeping my eyes over the area, I saw werewolves, a few vampires, and an abundance of warlocks and fey. "Vampires, and werewolves together in the same room," I murmured. "Not a single glare has been exchanged," Bunny sounded amazed. I stepped forward to the bar, with all the Downworlder's freezing as I past them. Sitting on a stool, I unsheathed my knife and twirled it on the counter. "Who runs this establishment?!" Bunny's voice ran clear. Smirking I turned around, and turned around, my runes very clear through my shirt. "Nephilim," a vampire hissed. I raised my knife and pointed it at the bloodsucker, "Do you run this bar?" He hissed his eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"Gentlemen!" A bronze figure stepped forward, his hair seemingly purposefully disarray, "There's no need to fight!" He smiled at me, his bejeweled fingers twinkling in the dim light. "I'm afraid we haven't met," the man stepped forward, his hand outstretched. As he got closer, I saw his eyes were like a cat's, "Warlock," I muttered to Bunny who nodded, his own arms crossed and his boomerangs out. The warlock smiled, "Yes, I am warlock." He bowed, "Magnus Bane," He raised his hand, blue sparks flying from it, "at your service." I rolled my eyes, "Now," Magnus straightened up, "What business does the Nephilim have herewith my humble abode?" I glanced around, expensive interior, and beautiful women in very reviling dresses walking around, whispering in the ears of men. "Yes," I said with a smirk, "Very humble." Magnus jumped over the bar and rested his elbows on the bar, "The Angel's children in a Downworlder bar. This is a first for me," He leaned forward, "What kind of drink gentlemen?" I twisted in my seat, and Bunny sat hesitantly next to me, "I'll have a mug of ale." Bunny muttered his hair coming loose from the ponytail. "And your friend," Magnus rested his chin in his hands, "spring eyes," He said dreamily. Bunny stiffened slightly, "Um," I bit my lip, "Ale too." I muttered, and he winked at Bunny. "Coming up," he snapped his fingers, and two mugs appeared in front of us. We both nodded as thanks, and took a drink.

"Magnus love," A purple skinned girl jumped onto the bar, and stroked the warlock's cheek, "Lilia," He said with a smile, "The celebration nears." Magnus laughed lightly, "It'll be a wonderful night," Lilia nodded. Bunny glanced at me, surprised. Fey and Magnus interacting, almost lovingly? Lilia leaned over and whispered something the bronze skinned warlock, and he smiled. "The fey and the Infamous Magnus Bane being friendly," Bunny asked, leaning forward slightly, "From all the news I've heard, you and the Seelie court don't get along well. Oh," he waved his hand, "The fey and I have always been in the Queen's favor." I cocked an eyebrow, "You're contradicting yourself now." He raised an eyebrow, "Oh," He smiled, "You think I mean the Seelie Queen." He chuckled, "Silly boy," he shook his head, "I mean," he leaned forward, "My Queen," Lilia nodded, who?" I asked with interest, "Our beautiful Lady of Winter," he said sweeping his arm. "Lady of Winter," Bunny asked, wiping ale from his mouth. Lady of Winter… the mountain girl flashed in my mind, her ice blue eyes resting in the edge if my mind.

Magnus and Lilia smiled, "Our Lady of Winter," Lilia leaned against Magnus, "She resides in this," she twirled her finger, "kingdom." I straightened my back, and Magnus noticed this. He smirked and looked at Bunny, "Lilia what does the Seelie Queen say of this?" Lilia laughed, and stretched, "She adores the Snow Queen."

What do you two actually want?" Magnus asked, looking at me. Bunny and I glanced at each other, "I want…" Tracing my finger on the rim, "a challenge," Bunny cocked an eyebrow, and looked at me. "Oh," Magnus tapped his chin, cat-like grin on his face, "I have quite the challenge for you." He flicked my nose, "Tonight there is a ceremony at the palace, and I want you to attend it with me." I leaned back a little, "You want me to go as your date?" He laughed, "No. I am going to present you as a gift to my Queen." Bunny choked into his drink, "As her what…?" Magnus and Lilia laughed, "The Queen is hosting a Knight's ceremony for her birthday."

I leaned forward, intrigued, "A Knight's ceremony? Yes," Magnus put his elbow on the table, "I would love to present you, Edward," Bunny stiffened. "But- How do you know my name?" Magnus pouted, "You really don't remember me?" I turned to look at Bunny, "Remember what?" Magnus shook his head, "I was called to the Overland Institute to heal you when you were a child." Bunny blinked, and recognition dawned across his face. "Yes…" Magnus smiled, "It was a horrible poison," he smiled, "I'm glad you're in good health." Bunny nodded. "Alright Jack," he turned to me, "The Knight's ceremony is tonight- Why me?" I asked, "You're the Queen's type." I nodded slightly, "How many battles must I endure to win?" This made Magnus laugh and shake his head, "There will be no battles, this is a political act. Then what is my challenge," Magnus smiled like a cat, "You must impress the Queen."

_Elsa_

"You look magnificent Lady Queen," Gerda placed the crown on my head. "I feel it is a little…" I brushed the striped midnight blue skirt down, "Revealing," Gerda adjusted the straps on the sides of my shoulders, "This is a traditional gown," I didn't like how my arms were bare, and- and just out there. "Are you attempting to marry me off?" I glanced at my handmaid who just chuckled, "Why," she placed a hand over her heart, "I would never…" I laughed, just a little bit.

A knock at the door made my laughter stop, "Yes?" I called out, "It is Kai," I nodded at Gerda, and Kai swept into the room. "Lady Queen," he bowed. I nodded, "Sir Bane has arrived." I smiled, "perfect," I said. "Send him in," The maids twittering about my room cleaning it, looked up scandalous. "As you wish Lady Queen," he bowed and then left.

I dismissed Gerda and the other maids. "I could write a thousand poems about the beauty of this world, but your smile would burn them all." I couldn't help but smile as I saw the bronze figure leaning against the doorway. "Magnus," Standing up I swept across the room into Magnus's arms. "Dear Elsa," He brushed hair away from my face, "You grow more beautiful every day," I smiled. "Such a charmer," I said shaking my head in mock dismay. "Only for you," He kissed each of my cheeks, "And every single one of your lovers." I said, making Magnus smile his cat-like smile. "You look absolutely stunning Elsa." I sat down on my divan, "Thank you." Magnus sat next to me, and squeezed my hand, "Are you well?" I shrugged and leaned against him, needing comfort. "More nightmares," He asked quietly. I nodded my head, "They're so real…" I whispered. "You could forget it," he whispered. I looked up, "My offer is always on the table." I shook my head, "I can never forget." Magnus smiled sadly, "You're too stubborn." I smiled. "You love me for it."

Magnus pulled me over to the full body mirror, "It's a lovely dress, but," He brushed the skirt down, "It's a tad plain for the Snow Queen," I cocked an eyebrow. Magnus waved his hands and my skirt and bodice began to shimmer. "Like snow falling in the night sky." I spun around once, "Its…amazing." I whispered, "You're still a teenager." He smiled, "You deserve to have your fun." I clasped my hands behind my back, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Did you bring a contestant?" I asked, fixing my necklace. "Yes," he rolled his eyes, and smiled, "He's just a treat." I bit my lip, "is he horrible?" Magnus shook his head, "Just a sixteen year old boy," I nodded. "Is he worth my time?" I asked, twirling a loose strand of hair between my fingers, "No man is worth your time but," he smiled, "If I had to suggest a man to waste your time," he smiled, and walked to the door, "the boy's entertaining enough."

_Jack_

"Magnus," I muttered. "What?" He straightened his gold and red waistcoat, "Why do I have to be so…" I raised my hands in a helpless fashion, "So stylish?" Magnus asked, checking his hair in the small mirror, "No… foppish?" Magus straightened his back, "You look stylish." I looked down at myself, a silver waistcoat with a black trim, knee high black pants and white gloves with my family ring over it. My boots were too expensive and well-kept compared to my old scuffed up boots. "You look proper enough to be here." I shrugged feeling hopeless, "I'm going to lose this challenge…" I muttered, and Magnus smacked me upside the head, "As long as I am with you, you have a chance." I straightened my own coat, "Go," Magnus muttered. I stepped into the well-lit ballroom. Clearing my throat, I swept my hair back and walked into the crowd.

"Where's the Queen?" I asked Magnus, "It's not time for her to come out yet." I nodded, feeling nervous with all the nobles glancing at us with curiosity and disdain, "The nobles don't seem to like us. They know to respect me," Magnus whispered, taking a champagne flute off the tray of a passing waiter, "They don't like _you._" He took a sip of his drink, "Why? I didn't do anything," I muttered. "The nobles do not appreciate unfamiliar faces." Magnus clapped me on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "I put a good word in for you with the Queen." I froze, "What did she say?" I asked, feeling slightly proud. "I'm not allowed to disclose that information." He whispered, and I scowled. "Aw, is the little Nephilim desperate for attention." I glared at him, and damn annoying cat-smile. "Shhhh," Magnus pressed his finger to his lip, as a figure stepped forward, "Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" All the people bowed to her, and she sat on a white throne. Hm, I scrunched my eyebrows, where's the king? She raised a hand, nodded to the bald-man standing near her and we all straightened up, "Welcome all!" He began, "We are here to celebrate our Queen's birthday and to find her a knight, guardian and all around protector to insure our Queen's long life!" The people cheered, and the Queen smiled, "Please," the man raised his hands, "Celebrate and enjoy your night!" The people cheered again, and the musicians began to play.

Magnus cleared his throat and indicated to the Queen now interacting with her guests. "What," I muttered and Magnus rolled his eyes, "Make a good first impression!" He hissed and shoved me forward. "…Yes," she nodded in agreement to the question, and then glanced over and saw us.  
"Stand up straighter," Magnus whispered under his breath, and I fixed my apparent horrible posture. "Excuse me," she left the man and walked toward us. "Magnus," she smiled warmly at the warlock and then looked at me. "Hello," she smiled. She's… so beautiful. I've never seen a more gorgeous woman in my life. Her hair hanging around her face, a pale blonde curtain, framing her beautiful face. The lights from the diamond chandelier dancing in her sparkling…ice eyes, my heart starting thumping unevenly, and I realized… I want her…

_Elsa_

I looked at the brunette boy standing before me; he had a half-smile on his face, but a strange look in eyes. I just extended my hand keeping what I hope is a polite smile on my face. He took my extended hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. He's forward… "Hello your majesty," his dark blue eyes looking at me through his long eyelashes. I laughed slightly, "It is pleasure to make your acquaintance." His smile was adorable, "The pleasure is all mine." I realized he was still holding my hand, and I was not bothered by it. I met his eyes, and I felt a weight lift off my chest. His lips were forming a word when- "Lady Queen," Magnus said. Jumping slightly, I quickly pulled my hand away and placed both my hands behind my back. Magnus smirked, "I'm glad you're getting acquainted with…" he turned to the boy, "Did you introduce yourself." He looked away and blushed slightly. Magnus sighed, "Lady Queen," he turned to me and smiled, "I present Jackson Nikolai Frost." Jackson bowed. "Nikolai," He nodded, "Are you Russian? Yes," Jackson nodded again, "On my father's side." I nodded, and grabbed a champagne flute, "It was wonderful meeting you Jackson," I took a sip, fine champagne. "I must go mingle with my other guests." I pat his forearm, feeling his muscles ripple slightly. He smiled, and kissed my hand, "I hope we may discuss later." I smiled, and nodded, "Of course." I walked away, our hands slowly dragging away.

_Jack_

I sighed sadly, seeing her move away, her lithe beautiful figure weaving through the crowd. "Close your mouth," Magnus said, chuckling, "You don't want any flies flying in." I glared at him, "You never told me the Queen would be so…" I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair, "so… so enchanting." I whispered. Magnus laughed, and shook his head. "You look so lost without her." I bit my lip, "She's…" I sighed. "Here," Magnus handed me a drink, "relax." I glanced over his shoulder; Elsa was walking outside onto the balcony. "I'll be right back." Without hearing his answer, I quickly walked to the balcony, seeing her lean against the railing. I silently walked up next to her, and she smiled at me. "Jack may I ask you a question?" I nodded, "What is a Nephilim doing in my court?"

_A/N She knows! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	4. Chapter 4 Swear to me

_A/N Thanks to hogwartsstories, I will. I'm glad my story was powerful enough. jelsalover, No. But I will be explaining that somewhat in this chapter, but I'll be going into greater depth next chapter. Thanks for the support. Guest, I love weird stories. Hm… I don't know yet, it would be interesting…_

_A/N I'm going to be adjusting my writing style. Please tell me how you feel about it._

_A/N for Jack's piano solo here is the link,_ _ watch?v=bs2VL_HYG9Y_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Once upon a December.'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs_

_Chapter 4_

_Swear to me._

_I sighed sadly, seeing her move away, her lithe beautiful figure weaving through the crowd._

"_What is a Nephilim doing in my court?" _

I stiffened at her question. "Um," I cleared my throat, "Pardon your majesty?" She cocked an eyebrow, "Must I repeat myself?" Her dulcet tone warmed my ears. "You," she pointed at me, "are a Nephilim. I see your marks, they are as clear as day," I was nervous under her scrutiny, her gaze was calculating and yet not cold, "What would the Angel's children want to do with my court?" She leaned her elbows on the stone railing. "Uh…" She sighed, "You don't even make an effort to answer me," she murmured. I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Are you a Downworlder?" She arched an eyebrow, "You tell me." I looked at her; she was pale but not a vampire. She wasn't a werewolf, because it was a full moon. She had no visible warlock mark, and she was beautiful. But she did not have any otherworldly features… "Am I?" I bit my lip.

She smiled, "Angel boy?" I smiled at the nickname, "No. You're a mundane." She cocked an eyebrow, "I meant no offense- I'm not a Downworlder, but," she took off one of her gloves, "I'm no mundane either." She placed her ungloved hand on the railing, and it started to freeze over. _"Our beautiful Lady of Winter,"_ Magnus's voice echoed in my head. "You're…" I looked at the cold young woman, "the Snow Queen," she smiled, "Clever Angel boy," she pulled her glove back on.

"How?" I asked, and she cocked her head to one side, "Pardon? The Snow Queen is supposed to be… Old? Ugly?" She smiled at me; her smile didn't reach her eyes though… "No, they say you're cruel, evil, a murderer of the Nephilim." She covered her face, her shoulders shaking. "Your majesty," I moved to stand closer to the apparently distraught Queen. She lifted her face, she was… laughing. I didn't know what to do. Her once cold calm demeanor was gone, and her laugh transformed her face.

I smiled as well, her laughter contagious. "Oh," she wiped at her eyes, "I am truly sorry." She smiled; she had such a beautiful smile, a beautiful real smile that made her cold sad eyes light up. "Are you here to arrest me?" I shook my head, "How old are you?" I asked, "Fifteen." I nodded; the rumors began after she was born, but only a few months. "You're innocent of murder," I looked down at her. Her eyes darkened, did I say something wrong?

_Elsa_

Innocent? Of murder? I silently shook my head, I'm not. "Why are you really here, Jack?" His dark blue eyes had a sliver spark to them I noticed, "I wanted a challenge. I stumbled upon Magnus' bar, and he said you were looking for a champion. To impress you is the greatest challenge," I chuckled, no doubt Magnus told him that, "Tell me, Lady Queen am I doing well?" Hm, I smirked, "You made me laugh." I said, taking a sip of my champagne, "Is that a good thing?" He was nervous. I took a small sip of my drink, "I have not laughed like that in years," I glanced at him, "It is almost… abnormal." I murmured. A new song then began, and I sighed knowing I would have to dance with the nobles.

"Lady Queen," Jack's voice pulled me from my thoughts, "Yes?" I looked up at him; his hand was extended, "Would you honor me with a dance?" I smiled, "It would bring me great pleasure Lord Frost," I took his hand, and he put his hand on my waist, and he began to lead me through the song. He was a graceful man, his one hand was firm but soft on my waist, his other hand gently held my own, occasionally squeezing it and when he twirled me. I knew he wouldn't lose his grip on me. "So," He spun me back so we were chest to chest, "How can I become your champion?" I smiled, "If you can prove your worthiness," He twirled me twice, "and then I may consider you as my champion," I smiled at him. "Well then my Lady," he dipped me, "I must prove my loyalty," he lifted me air, making me laugh, "My Queen. It is assuring to see how confident you are." He spun to where my back was to his chest, and I could feel the build of a strong body, making a slight blush go to my cheek and then the song stopped.

We stood there for a moment, our heartbeats in sync. I sighed, feeling safe in his warm soft grip. His breathing seemed almost labored in my ear, "I am always confident in the things I want," he whispered. I shivered, feeling suddenly nervous. I realized my position, and how inappropriate this was for me. I quickly pulled away, my heartbeat unsteady.

"Lord Frost," I turned to see him standing proudly, like a proper soldier, "I hope you may consider me as your champion Lady Queen," he bowed to me. I only nodded, not wishing to raise or crush his hopes. "Lady Queen!" I turned to the glass doors to see Hans standing there. "Lord Dredger," he bowed to me, "Lady Queen we have been looking for you," I looked to see Jack just standing there, with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I have been chatting with Lord Frost," I gestured to him. Hans nodded, "Lord Frost," he nodded at Jack who returned to gesture, "Lord Dredger. Who has been looking for me?" I gestured to a waiter, and took a second champagne flute, "It is not as if I have been hiding. Chief and Lady Haddock have arrived. The new Chief wished to speak with you," I paused in taking a drink, "New? What of Chief Stoick the Vast? He passed away a few days ago. Killed in battle," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "This is the third of my allies who have died in the past year." Hans nodded, "I'm sorry Lord Frost," I turned to Jack, "I don't mean to cut our conversation short, but I must speak with the new Chief Haddock. Excuse me," I nodded at him. "We shall continue our discussion later, perhaps?" he asked with a glimmer of hope in those beautiful dark eyes, "Of course," I smiled. He moved forward, "Then I count the minutes till we meet again," he leaned in closer, and took the champagne from my hand. "You may wish to be sober for your conversation with Chief Haddock, Lady Queen."

He kissed my cheek, and straightened up with a smile. "J- Lady Queen," Hans' voice was sharp. "Of course, till then Lord Frost." He bowed, and I followed Hans red-faced to see the new Chief of Berk. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jack's eyes boring into mine. I waved to him, and he raised his and smiled at me.

"That dog," Hans muttered, "Lord Dredger?" I glanced up at him, "That boy…" He once again just muttered, "Speak up Lord Dredger. If you have any ill-will against Lord Frost- He is a rude, inappropriate little- He is just a flirt." I dismissed his concerns with a wave of my hand, "Do not worry Lord Dredger. He is a flirt, and that is why I worry." I sighed, "Why? He is just enjoying the passions youth, it's…endearing in a way. Lady Queen," He looked down at me, "You are a glorious leader, a beacon of royal prestige and honor. Thank you," I nodded, "You have guided Arendelle into a golden age. But…" I glanced up at him, "But? You are still a young girl," I bit my tongue.

"Your heart is still faint, easily manipulated by charming boys. If you were to be wooed by the wrong type of person, and he broke your heart, could your kingdom rely on you?" I felt insulted, "Don't presume to know the workings of my heart." I stared at him, "You are dismissed." I said sharply. "Lady Queen- Did I stutter? Leave my sight Lord Dredge, or you shall face consequences." He stalked off.

I straightened my skirt, and walked toward Chief Haddock. "Lady Queen," he and his mother bowed, "Chief and Lady Haddock," I nodded, "my deepest condolences for your lost." The new Chief bowed his head, he was handsome with green eyes and brown hair, but blue eyes and chocolate hair hovered on the edge of my mind. "Thank you Lady Queen," Valka said. "Chief Haddock," He raised his eyes to meet my own, "The Dragon King," I raised my hand, "It is an honor," he kissed my hand, his own was very warm, "The honor is mine Lady Queen." I smiled, "I suspect you wish to be my champion?" He nodded, "Yes. I would be honored to serve you." I nodded.

"You are a most honorable man Chief Haddock." He smiled at me. "But you have Berk to watch over. Being my Knight is a permanent position. Irreversible. I am aware of that. But I wish to honor my father's memory and serve you. He spoke so highly of you, of your courage, your wisdom," he looked me in the eye, his dark green eyes steady, "and your beauty." I smiled, "You flatter me, but I would want you to become my Knight because you want to, not because you wish to honor your father. To honor your Father, I will console my Council and if I chose another," he bowed his head, "I will console my Council and see if I make you a council member. Take care of your people Chief Haddock," he nodded. "Thank you Lady Queen," he said. I glanced over his shoulder to see Magnus gesturing at me, "Excuse me Chief and Lady Haddock, I'm being summoned." They both bowed to me, and I walked to Magnus.

"Lady Queen," He bowed. "Magnus," I smiled when he kissed my hand. "How is Jackson doing?" Magnus offered me a champagne flute, "He's," I took a sip of my drink, "Charming, handsome, and," I looked at Magnus, "a _Shadowhunter_…" I hissed. "And…?" Magnus twirled his hands. "And?!" My hand gripped the delicate glass, "Why in the nine hells would you think a Shadowhunter, a damn SHADOWHUNTER would serve me?!" Magnus patted my shoulder, "Please hold your temper," he whispered. "Magnus! I respect and care for you, but he is a Shadowhunter! How could you do this to me! The Nephilim hate me! They apparently think I'm a murderer!" I felt tears in the back of my eyes, "I can't trust him!"

Magnus grabbed my elbow and pulled me over to a sofa, "Breathe," he whispered. "I know your trust is near-impossible to win, but I hope you know that he wants to serve you." I took a deep breath, "When will the final test happen," he whispered. "Soon," I took a deep drink of the bubbly liquid, "I will signal my guards- Let him prove himself." He whispered, "I will. I know you don't trust Shadowhunters, but he's different. He's a good man," Magnus looked at me, "He worships the ground you walk on Elsa. You've mesmerized him, he wants to serve you. He seems to be a good man, but," I sighed, "I do not how I can…" he placed a bedazzled hand on my own shaking hands, "Give him a chance," he begged.

I cocked an eyebrow, "How? He is not only a warrior, but an artist. He is strong, and passionate. He will prove himself," he pulled me to my feet, "My dear sweet Elsa, by the end of the night you will choose him. I swear it," he squeezed my hands. "Well Magnus love you have a challenge." I smiled at him, and walked to the crowd to interact with my guests.

_Jack_

I was leaning against the stone railing, feeling the cool stone seep through my jacket. I heard a slow clap, and sighed. "Hello Magnus." He stood beside me, his arms crossed. "Did you speak with the Queen? Yes," he stroked his chin. "Do I want to know what she had to say?"  
I glanced at him, "She thinks you're a good man," I sighed a breath of relief, "but," my heart seized up. "You are a Shadowhunter, and she feels she may not be able to trust you." I bit my lip, "I saw the longing in your eyes." He whispered, "You don't only wish to serve her, you want her." I bowed my head, "Are you going to reprimand me? Tell me it's forbidden? She'll never love me? I," I bowed my head, and closed my eyes, "Do not want to hear it." I growled. Magnus sighed and shook his head, "I am not going to lecture you, but," he turned to face me, "I am going to help you. She wants a warrior, but," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "She needs a companion. She's more damaged than you could ever know," I cocked my head to one side, what happened to her? Did the King do something to her?

"Show her the true side of your heart. You love music, she loves music. Prove to her you are a true man." I stood up straighter, "what can I do? You choose," he walked toward the doors, "I can do this." I followed him inside.

He turned to a guard and whispered in his ear. The guard nodded, and walked through the crowd. "I am informing the Queen." I nodded, and stood there. "What are you going to do? Devote a song to her," I whispered. He nodded, and the guard returned. "Please follow me," we weaved through the crowd and stopped in front of the throne. She was sitting there, her arms resting upon armrests. Magnus cleared his throat, and the room fell silent. "Lady Queen," I began, "I wish to devote a song to you," I kneeled, "If it would please you." She nodded, "I would be glad," she gestured to the grand ivory piano, and "I hope the piano serves your purposes, Lord Frost. Yes Lady Queen," I bowed my head, "Most perfectly." She nodded, "Please begin." She flicked her hand. I nodded and walked to the piano.

"For you Lady Queen,"

_I began to play._

_I kept my eyes focused on the keys_

_I want to please her_

_I want her to know I care_

_Will this make her happy?_

_Elsa_

_I sat there listening_

_He had talent_

_Much talent_

_It was moving_

_I couldn't _

_Help but close my eyes_

_To see the music in my mind_

_I felt tears slowly fall _

_I imagined winter_

_Horses and happiness_

_Happiness..,_

_I could see my sister and I dancing _

_Mama and Papa laughing_

_Me dancing with Papa_

_Standing on his feet_

_As he guided me through a dance_

_As beautiful memories crashed on me_

_Oh Anna_

_Papa_

_Mama_

_I miss you_

_I felt my heart seize u_

_It slowed_

_The memories slowly left_

_I saw blood _

_I felt agony_

_Sadness _

_Loneliness_

_Longing…_

_Jack_

I stood up and bowed. People clapped and cheered, but the approval I wanted was on a throne. She was dabbing at her eyes, I made her cry… I rose from the piano. It began as a walk, and then turned into a near close run. I kneeled in front of her. Taking her gloved hands into my scarred ones I kissed them, "For you I play. You hold my heart, and my life, my Lady Queen. What was the song called?" she whispered, "Once upon a December." I kissed and nuzzled her hands. "You have a beautiful talent," she whispered and stroked my face. "Thank you," she whispered. I stood up, and kissed her hands one last time. "Would you please get me a drink," she asked, wiping tears away. I nodded, and walked toward a waiter.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw her whispering in a guard's ear who nodded. I made my way through the crowd to deliver the Queen her drink when I was showered in glass. I looked up to see people bursting in through the windows and doors. They all were wearing black cloaks. _Shadowhunters…_ I felt terrified for the Queen who sat on her throne, a look of shock on her face. They intruders drew their weapons, and my Shadowhunter instincts told me they were not Nephilim…

They charged towards us, and I ran through the fray to stand in front of the Queen with my sword drawn. "Elsa," I glanced over my shoulder, "Are you alright?" She nodded her stare cold. I moved closer to her as a few of the attackers broke away from the group and surged forward. Their armor, it indicated that they were Fey… "Stand down!" I raised my blade to attack the rogues. "You have violated the Accords," I swung my blade at a green skinned woman. "Silly Nephilim," she smirked, and I shoved her down the steps. A tall Fey charged forward. I blocked his attack, but he pulled a dagger and made to stab my throat when I heard a slow clap. Elsa was clapping. "Elsa- Stop." Her voice rang through the hall. The intruders dropped their weapons. "What…?" I made to stop her as she approached the Knight I was fighting, "Meliorn?" The Knight removed his helmet, his black hair flowing loose, "Lady Winter," he bowed.

_Elsa_

I chuckled, "Well done." I clapped, "It was quite the convincing act. I was almost convinced." He chuckled with mirth, "We only wish to please. Yes," I placed my hand on his chest, "You have done me well. Tell your Queen a debt is owed." Jack froze_,_ "Lady Queen-" I held up a hand, "Lady Winter," he pulled a scroll out, "She wished for me to deliver this to you." I took the scroll and clutched it in my hand, "thank you." I glanced up at the window he crashed through, and sighed. "Oh dear," Meliorn's eyes followed my own gaze, "Yes," he smirked, "We got excited. It is fine, I'll have that fixed. You are dismissed," I kissed his cheek, "Thank you again." He nodded, and he and his army walked out the doors.

I sat on my throne, feeling pleased. "Lady Queen! What in the nine hell was that! You endangered us all!" Men were protesting, and I glared at them. "Is that how you speak to your Queen?" I slowly removed my gloves, the growing drafty. "We might have died!" I threw my head back and a chilling laughed escaped my throat, "You are all fools!" I walked down the steps, "It was a test. And you all failed it!" I removed my other glove, "Except one." I looked over my shoulder at Jack, "He was the only that passed. And for that I have made my choice," I walked up to him and held his hand above his head, "Lord Frost is my champion."

_Jack_

I stood there shocked, her cool hand in mine. I squeezed her hand, and she smiled at me. Our audience yelled in protest, "Lady Queen!" Hans stepped forward, "He is a no name man from… Where are you from?" I glanced at Elsa, and she shook her head. "I decline to answer that." She clapped her hands, "Tomorrow is the Knighting." She stepped forward, "Please return home safely. And you are all welcomed to Lord's Frost Knighting at the church."

She walked past me to a side door, and glanced over shoulder. "Come," she went through the door with a whip of her dress. I made haste and followed her. "Lady Queen-" she was standing there with a lantern in her hand, "Come." She walked down the dark hallway, and I caught up to her. "Lady- Call me Elsa. I grow tire of people addressing me with such stiffness," she sighed, "It's annoying." I looked at her, the candlelight casting angles on her face. Her icy eyes lit up. _Beautiful…_ I sighed. "Thank you," she looked at me. I looked down, blushing. She chuckled, "you're cute." I smiled, "Cute? I would think," I straightened my jacket, "I would think handsome." She shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Why did you choose me?" She looked up at me and sighed.

_Elsa_

I sighed, "I wanted to see how they would react to me being attacked. They all acted as I thought, it was disappointing. Except you," I looked at him, "You didn't throw yourself into the frays of battle, but ran to my side to personally protect me. As I wanted, a Knight's first thought in battle should be, even though it is less often than not, is that their leader is protected. You did well Jack." He nodded, "But I did fight…" I chuckled, "But only because they were aiming to harm me. Even though I was never in danger- I didn't know that. I know, that was my plan. No one but my staff knew. And Magnus of course," I nodded. "You two are close? Yes, he is one of the only people I truly trust. You do know that he is a- A warlock? Yes," I looked up at him, "I am not stupid. I never said- I know." I smirked, "Tell me Angel boy, what am I?" He looked down at me, his brow scrunched.

_Jack_

I bit my lip, "The only thing I can think is…Fey?" She laughed, "You don't even believe that yourself." I sighed, "I don't…But I don't know… I must be unique." She said. I shrugged, "I suppose yes." I looked over her shoulder to see a portrait, a man and woman; it had a black veil over it. The man had broad shoulders, and red hair, and the woman… her face was a copy of Elsa's. These people must be her parents… I looked over at the next one, two little girls, a red-head and I think Elsa. The girl with her must be her sister. "Jack?" I glanced over at Elsa. "What are you doing," she hissed. "Is this your family?" She stood there froze.

_Elsa_

Just get away from those portraits? I silently pleaded, "Yes." I said softly, "You look like your mother and sister. Thank you," I crossed my arms. "Jack please come away from those portraits?" He looked at me in confusion, "What's wrong? Nothing," I stepped back, "I am simply tired." He nodded, "What is your sister's name? Anna," I bit my lip, attempting to keep the tears from falling. "Are they on holiday?" I shook my head, and turned away. "Kai Gerda, attend to him." I stalked past my servants and to my chambers.

_Jack_

I stood there confused. "Did I do something?" Kai grabbed my elbow, and lead me down the hallway, and Gerda opened a door and lead me there. "Will she be alright?" Gerda shook her head, "You looked at those portraits? Didn't you? Yes," I said. "Did you ask any questions? Yes." Kai sighed unhappily, "Never do that ever again. I… What did I do wrong? Her family is dead." Kai said. _She's more damaged than you could ever know,_ Magnus's voice echoed in my head. "What? Oh God…" I murmured, "How…? They were murdered, when she was twelve. She was the only survivor." Gerda dabbed at her eyes. I shivered at the sudden cold, "Why is it so cold? The Queen," Gerda murmured. "She'll calm down in the morning. I'll go get you more blankets; it's going to be a cold night." She left the room.

"Will the King help her calm down?" Kai froze, "The King? Yes, her husband?" Kai chuckled, "She's not married. She is the only royal alive. Oh," I felt stupid. Kai handed me stack of clothes, and Gerda put the extra blankets on the bed. "Sleep well Lord Frost." They both bowed, and the door was shut.

I changed, and crawled under the covers, shivering. Not from the cold… The sadness in her eyes… It made so much more sense… I am such a jackass… I closed my eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

_Elsa_

I was curled up on my bed, sobbing. I begged and pleaded, why wouldn't he just listen? I snatched a knife off my end table and threw it at the wall, satisfied that it stuck. Sighing deeply, I raked my fingers through my hair. "Damn it all to the nine hells." My room was covered in snow, I sighed and raised my hands soaking it all in. The castle will be cold tonight… I closed my eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep.

_Next day…_

"Lady Queen!" Gerda swept in my room, and pulled the curtains open. "Ugh…" I mumbled, and threw a pillow over my head. I heard her chuckling, "No matter how mature you may act," I heard say, "You're still a teenager." She yanked the pillow off my face. "Augh!" I covered my face, "Gerda…" I mumbled, "Lady Queen," she brushed hair away from my face, and gasped. "Do I look affright? It's fixable." I cocked an eyebrow, "Fixable? You appreciate me for my honestly, not false truths." I nodded, and rose out of bed, cracking my body. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." She placed a robe on my shoulder, and I tied it.

"How long until the ceremony? We have a few hours." I nodded, and sat in front of my mirror, "I wish to get ready now." She nodded, "Do you want breakfast?" I shook my head, "Just get me prepared. Is- Lord Bane and Kai preparing Lord Frost?" She cut me off, "Yes." I chuckled, "Lord Bane had him up at the crack of dawn, I am quite surprised that you did not hear their scuffle," she chuckled, "It was quite entertaining." I nodded, and Gerda began brushing my hair out.

"What gown are you going to wear?" I shrugged and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "You drank too much. It was well worth it," I murmured, "You'll turn into an alcoholic at this rate," She chided, "I am a social drinker. I don't host that many parties… We found your hidden stash," I glanced up at her, "Going through my things? My health is not your concern- It will be his." Magnus said. "Lord Bane," Gerda bowed, and I nodded. "Gerda allow me to handle this mess of a Lady." I glared at his reflection, and I dismissed Gerda. "Let's have a look at you," He grabbed my chin and cocked an eyebrow, "You're not hungover. You were crying last night," I looked down, "Jack told me," I covered my face, "He should've listened- I know, but _he_ didn't know." Magus stroked my hair, making me lean into his touch.

"Alright," Magnus said. "Let's get you ready." He turned me around and began brushing my hair, "I dismissed Gerda so you could do exactly what she was doing?" He chuckled, "But I have," he wiggled his fingers making blue sparks fly. "I suppose your right." He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "How is Jack?" I asked quietly, "Wallowing in guilt for upsetting," I elbowed Magnus in the stomach, "Don't," I whispered. "Elsa," he pulled strands of my hair back, began braiding them; "He feels empathy. I may have brought you the companion you've been pining for."

My back stiffened, "Pining?" I blushed, "you make me sound like a desperate women from some romance novel!" I covered my face, embarrassed, "Everyone thinks you have everything. It must be hard living behind these cold castle walls," He placed his hands on my shoulders, "All alone. Elsa you're only sixteen. Even on your birthdays, you don't celebrate. You've been denied a proper childhood." I looked down, "Let him help you heal." I sighed, "Fine." He smiled and squeezed my shoulders, "He is a good man." Magnus twirled his fingers, "There."

I looked up, an extravagant style of my coronation bun with blue sapphire pins complimenting my crown, "It's beautiful," I turned in my seat, and Magnus pressed his fingers under my eyes, "I should have call Madeline," he muttered. I chuckled, "How is she? She's doing fine; she's a nurse in London. Ah," I twined my fingers together, "She always did want to help other people." He nodded, "And Ragnor?" A mischievous grin took over Magnus' face, "Wonderful. The old bat still hates me." He muttered, "Because of Peru?" He nodded, "The man has no sense of humor!" I laughed. "I hate using the mundane methods," he muttered. "Then don't," I raised my hands, "There are no mundanes present here." Magnus crossed his arms, and sighed comically, "Oh fine."

_Jack_

I was standing in front of the window, my arms behind my back. It's a beautiful day, perfect for my Knighting. I looked down at myself, a blue and black waistcoat, and black trousers with a blue stripe down each side. I would be given a sword at the ceremony, but I did have my daggers hidden inside my boots. I rubbed my fingers together; Magnus told me I had to wear black leather gloves for this. They were comfortable, and the air did hold a chill to it. I sighed, and reached to run my hand through my hair but stopped. _If you so much as touch your hair, I'll shave it all off!_ I placed it back down, Magnus' threat ringing in my ears. Lord Frost?" I looked over my shoulder, "Kai." I smiled, and gestured him forward, "The Queen asked me to give this to you," he handed me a box, "Thank you," he nodded and scuttled out of the room. "Hm," my fingers stroked the leather box. "I wonder…" I opened the box to see a pin, a silver crown and sword with a ribbon circling them, "Must be the sign of my rank." I placed the pin over my heart, it looked good. I smiled, proudly. I ran my finger over my ring, the familiar feel of the engraved snowflakes, it helped calm my nerves.

Another knock at my door made me jump. "Yes?" Kai walked in, "Lord Frost it is time." I nodded and walked out the door.

_Elsa_

I was walking to the carriage, the guards bowing to me. "Lady Queen," Jack got out of the carriage, and offered his hand, "Thank you," I stepped into the carriage. He shut the door, and I tapped the roof twice. "Good Morning Lady Queen, I hope you slept well. I did. Thank you," I sighed.

"What did I tell you about calling me Lady Queen?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he glanced down, "I thought after last night-" I held up my hand, and he fell silent. "We will not speak of last night. Understood?" he nodded, "Yes… Elsa." I smiled, he was a bit rough around the edges but with the proper grooming he would be a proper man. "It is a beautiful day," he said looking out the window. "Yes, winter always promises beautiful days." He nodded, "The snow is truly beautiful. You should how it looks on the Cathedral, it is absolutely stunning."

_Jack_

"You look stunning, Elsa." She smiled; she did look stunning garbed in a blue gown with silver threading. The bodice had a black and silver flower sewn into it, and it complimented her beauty. Thank you," she said. "Magnus put a lot of effort into your appearance." I looked down and smiled, "He woke me up at the break of dawn. I heard," she laughed. I smiled and leaned back. "Did you memorize the Oath?" She asked, and I pulled my sleeve up to reveal a mark, "A memory rune." She cocked an eyebrow, "Efficient." She clapped her hands. I nodded, and the carriage jolted to a stop. "We're here." She said.

_Elsa_

I was standing in front of the entirety of Arendelle, with a blade in my hands. "The Champion of her Majesty step forward," The priest announced. Jack began to walk down the aisle, his shoulders back and spine straight. He kneeled in front of me, his head bowed.

_Jack_

"I Jackson Nikolai Frost of Overland stand here before all of Arendelle and God as my witness to pledge life and limb to Queen Elsa. Queen Elsa is now my light, her word is my law. I now only live to serve her, to live at her command and to die at her command," I glanced up at her, "Here and now I swear my life, my body, my soul, my heart, and my sword to you, Lady Queen." I bowed my head, my heart pounding.

_Elsa_

"Here we stand in the Holy place of our Lord, God in Heaven," I dipped the blade in the holy water, "Jackson Frost," I raised the blade, "I now pronounce you protector of the Royal family, and servant of I Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I brushed the blade on each of his shoulders, "Take this sword and stand by my side for the rest of my life and beyond."

_A/N Alrighty! I love this chapter; a lot of effort went into it. I am also working on the epilogues for 'Take me back, I'm sorry.' 'And Don't let me go.' With school coming up (shed a single tear) the updates won't be AS frequent, but I'll still make an effort. I would also love reviews! They are life fuel, so give me your opinion I adore suggestions, theories, reviews and constructive criticism. Bye love ya'll XOXO._


	5. Ch 5 These are your duties

_A/N Hey! I've been feeling like updating this story, here's my shout-outs Guest, actually no. It'll be better explained this chapter. Teddy thanks. Yes I did. Guest, that's what I'm aiming for. Guest, maaaaaybe… Guest, perhaps. Though not so generic. Guest, this takes place after Tessa arrives in London, and I don't know yet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 5_

_These are your duties._

I looked at him, his chocolate locks perfectly styled. "Rise Lord Frost." He stood, and took the offered blade, and sheathed it. "Thank you, my Lady." He bowed his head once, and I nodded. "We must return to the castle," I murmured. He nodded, and I walked down the stairs with him trailing behind me.

I clapped my hands, and the carriage pulled up. He stepped forward and opened the door. I nodded at him, and he assisted getting me into my new carriage. He swung up, and shut the door behind him. "Elsa? Yes?" I looked at him, his blue eyes glistening slightly, "How will we proceed with my Knighting?" I leaned back, "You'll see Jack."

_Jack_

I trailed behind her as we walked into her castle. "Kai, Gerda." The two stepped forward, and kneeled, "Is the new room ready? Yes, Lady Queen." Gerda said, "Good, prepare tea, and the papers in the front room." She turned her head, "Lord Frost. Come," she walked past her servants, who bowed as we walked by.

"Elsa? Yes? Where are we going? You'll see." She hurried down the hallway, her skirt swishing around her legs. I kept pace with her; she had a quickness about her. As we walked down the noticeably empty hallway, I noticed something strange. "Where are all your servants?" I asked. "Most likely at the New Year festivities. It's still a tad bit early for the New Year… We always start early," She stopped at two grand doors, and procured a key from her neck, and opened it.

"Welcome to the Royal Apartments," she said. "Wow," I whispered… It was… worthy of a Royal. "Jack," I turned to her, and she was standing in front of a door to the left, "You're just standing in the welcoming room." She said this with a wry grin, and opened the door, and gestured for me to follow. I hastened, and nearly bumped into her. "These are my apartments," She said. It was cold in here… I shivered slightly, and followed her. She opened a door, partly obscured by a tapestry. "This," I walked into the room, "is your room."

_Elsa_

I smiled slightly at the excited glint in his eyes, almost like a child. "It's…" He ran his fingers along the wooden bed posts, "I had Magnus decorate the room for you. He seemed to know you best; I had him go for a home-like feeling…" I trailed off at the look of guilt on his face. "Thank you Elsa," He murmured. I nodded, and heard someone enter. "Lady Queen," I gestured for Jack to follow, and Kai and Gerda were waiting dutifully. "We brought Earl Grey and Chamomile." I sat down, and Jack sat across from me. "Thank you," I waved my hand, "You are dismissed." They both bowed, and left the room.

"What is wrong?" He looked up, "Nothing Elsa." I took my gloves off, "There is guilt in your eyes. What is making you feel guilty?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am too live here? Yes, you my knight, my sworn-shield. And you are needed greatly in times like these. What times?" I chuckled, "As a Shadowhunter, you should know…" I took a sip of my tea, "Fractions of the Downworld are… somewhat unwilling to accept me." He blinked hard, and leaned forward, "Why? I am the only of my kind. Completely and utterly unique." He nodded, "They don't know what're you're capable of- So they fear me." I smiled, "The Seelie Court adores me though. But," I sighed, "She has always had a fondness for rare trinkets. The Seelie Queen?" He asked, "Yes. I wouldn't trust her." He said, and I laughed. "Why not? I have been her ally for most of my life. How long?" I paused for a moment, "Since I was five." He gasped, "I was playing in my gardens one day, and the Seelie Queen saw me though her mirror, and invited me to the court." He shook his head, "That's dangerous. Why? She's dangerous. The fey- Have protected me for most of my life." I laughed, "You think I've survived this long without help? Please," I shook my head, "Ever since my gift became public knowledge, people- Well… Downworlders have been sent to assassinate me."

_Jack_

I took a deep breath, "That's a violation of the Accords." She cocked her eyebrow, and seemingly held back a snort, "The Accords protect Downworlders, and mundanes." She stood up, and picked up a wrap and placed it around her shoulders. "I have no protection bestowed upon me by the Nephilim." She turned to look out the window, "Not as though I would want their protection anyway." She chuckled, "I want nothing but complete honesty between us," she looked over her shoulder, "Do you understand? Yes," I bowed my head. "Good," She spun around and sat back down. She glanced toward the door, and smirked.

"Why wouldn't you want the Nephilim's protection?" She looked up from the papers she held in her hand, I noticed she's right-handed. "They slaughter Downworlders, and keep their dismembered body parts as battle prizes." _Spoils,_ I silently said. I shivered as I thought of Starkweather's collection. "They keep the Downworlders on a choke collar, and refuse to see them as their equals. They accused me of being a murderer when I was an infant." She looked at me, "Need I say more?" I sighed, "They are those flawed in the Nephilim ranks, but there are also those willing to accept, those who don't look down upon the Downworlders. Who?" She sat up straighter, "Me. I do not frown upon Downworlders; I don't find joy in killing the innocent, nor do I keep spoils. The Nephilim are strong, and we are progressing into a golden age." She looked at me, "Then why did you leave?"

_Elsa_

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Answer me Jack," I took a sip of my tea, "If the Nephilim are a paradise on Earth, why did you leave?" He clenched his jaw, "Did I strike a nerve?" I smiled, "There is no superior race in our world," and I adjusted my wrap, "For you are all on this world because of one reason." He looked at me, "Demons." He muttered. "Yes, for one reason or another you are all on this Earth because of demons." He sighed, "And you?" I shrugged, "I have not the slightest idea. But I do know that I am one of a kind."

"Now," I put the papers in front of him, "I would like for you to sign this contract."

_Jack_

I looked down at the papers, "Contract? You may have sworn an oath in front of my entire kingdom, but words are easily broken. This is a binding contract. Once made, I am the only who will be able to break it." I looked at her. "What kind of binding contract is this? It is one of blood and my own magic. It is forever binding, and-" I sat down and signed it. To be with her forever… To be bound to her by magic. It almost sounds like parabatai. My hand ghosted over my parabatai ruin, I sighed. "Jack," I looked at her. "You didn't even read it." She glanced at the papers. "I didn't need to." She shook her head, "That was a rash decision."

"It does not matter. I swore an oath, and I am now willing to accept all consequences. All," She cocked an eyebrow, "What will your punishment be for going traitor?" I sat up straighter, "Will you be executed?" There was a mix of concern and interest in her voice. "No," I ran my thumb over my ring, "Since I have not denounced my blood, and we have not married," She chuckled, "I have not betrayed the Conclave." She nodded, and stood up, "Magnus," She went to the window, "I know you've been standing there, please come forward." Magnus, who I was used to wearing frilly clothes, now shocked me, as he wore a simple black ensemble. "Your senses are sharp as ever Elsa." She smirked, and turned around. "He has accepted," She smiled at me. I smiled back. "What about Edward?" Magnus asked.

_Elsa_

I whipped my head to look at Magnus, and then back to Jack, "Who is Edward?" Jack looked down, guilt in his eyes, "Jack, I thought we had only complete honesty between us." Jack sighed, and pulled the collar of his shirt down, to display a ruin, "Edward is my parabatai." I stepped forward, and ran my hand along the ruin, "Parabatai?" He closed his eyes, "It is a ritual that Shadowhunters can perform, and two Shadowhunters can chose to be bound to one another. The bond," his fingers grazed mine, "Is stronger than anything. You love your parabatai more than your family, you wife, your children. Your parabatai is your other half."

Jack

Elsa closed her eyes, "This is what I feared." She looked to Magnus, "You knew of Edward?" Magnus smiled, "Yes. Quite a strange fellow," he chuckled. "You have a previous obligation." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "How will this…" She ran her fingers through her hair, "Jack," her voice was low and… dangerous? I shivered slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I clenched my fists, "I didn't think it would matter-" she whirled on me, "What will stop him from going to the Shadowhunters, and telling them of this! Of me! I could lose my kingdom!"

Ice began to swirl around her. "All that I have," she clenched her fists, "All that I am, is this," she threw her hands out, "And I'll be damned before I lose it!" I stood up, and looked down at her, "Edward would never expose this…" She looked at me, "You do not understand…" She collapsed in the chair, "If the Nephilim believe me to be a threat, if the Downworld would learn that the Nephilim wanted me dead what do you think would happen? Arendelle would fall into chaos…" She pinched the bridge of nose, "I would lose everything." Magus stepped forward, and began whispering in her ear.

My heart was pounding, she only was the only reason I was here… I can't lose her. I can't lose this chance… Not now. Not now…

"Fine," she said to Magnus. She conjured a goblet made of ice, "I need a sliver knife Magnus." I flinched. And Magnus conjured one from his coat. "Don't worry little Shadowhunter. We're not going to hurt you," he handed Elsa the knife." She opened her palm, and ran the knife along her pale palm. "Elsa-" the crimson liquid pooled in her palm. She held her bleeding palm over the goblet, squeezing her hand tightly; it dripped into the goblet. "Drink this," she handed me the goblet. "Why?" I looked around for a cloth to bind her bleeding hand. "Because I told you too. Do not defy a direct order from me Jack." Her eyes were cold, and deadly. "Of course Elsa." I pulled my handkerchief from my hand, and grabbed hers, wrapping the cloth around her hand, "As my Queen commands me, I shall do." I toasted her, and tried to quickly drink her blood… Ugh… I shuddered slightly, and she smirked. "How was your drink? Cold." I placed the goblet down; she waved her hand, and it disappeared. "Alright." She seemed to be suppressing laughter.

"Jack," she looked at me, "Go." I froze, "Find your parabatai, find him, and silence him." I lowered my eyes, "I won't kill him." She scoffed, "I know, but explain to him your new position. Make him understand," she stood up and opened a panel in the wall, "I don't want any Shadowhunters at the city gate." She pulled out a goblet, and a bottle of liquor... "It will be your head on a spike. I understand." She poured herself a drink, and nodded, "Good. I want it done tonight. He is waiting at the pond, behind my pub." Magnus said. She took a drink. Her servants came back in, and she turned toward the window, "That will be all Lord Frost." I nodded, and stared at her one last time; she was so beautiful with the moon glowing on her skin. "Your Grace," I bowed and left the room.

_Elsa_

"Kai, take the contract and put it away. Gerda, take the food away. That will be all for tonight," they both bowed and shuffled away. "Will he serve well Magnus? Yes," he leaned back, "His loyalty is going to be unquestionable now. It should take effect within a few days." I took a deep drink of the spiced rum, "Care for a drink?" He nodded, and I grabbed a goblet for him. "The boy is so infatuated with you," I handed him the goblet, "I know." I gripped the goblet, "He wants me I know that much, and I can see it in his eyes." I sat down, and closed my eyes. His deep penetrating blue gaze hovered in front of my eyelids… I bit my lip.

"Will you take him as your paramour?" I glared at my warlock over the rim of my goblet, "I don't find that amusing Magnus," he chuckled. "If you don't want him…" I snorted, "I doubt that you'll ever have a Shadowhunter in your bed. Least of all a handsome one like him," He leaned forward, "You find him handsome?" I shrugged, "He is attractive." I glanced at my bound hand, it was wrapped carefully. "And sweet," Magnus said looking at where my gaze was directed. "Yes," I took a drink, "I suppose so. Handsome," I said. "With his blue eyes," Magnus crooned, "And his chocolate brown hair," he leaned forward, "His strong physique." I glared at him, "You can go and have your private imaginings alone, but I don't need you putting evil thoughts in my head," I took a drink, "the ones already in my head do not need company." Magnus chuckled, "You're such a sinful queen, Lady of Winter." I nodded, "Will you go hunting tonight? Most likely, if Jack returns before dusk."

Magus swirled the spiced rum in cup, and sighed. "Tell me," he took a drink, "why are you so willing to let a handsome young man sleep in the room next to yours, and not take advantage of it?" I poured more rum into my cup, "I wish to stay alive longer than a year. And let even more rumors spread? Of your strange habits? Of your hidden lovers? Or that you're alcoholic?" I took a long drink, "Rumors are rumors. They have no ground," I chuckled. He arched an eyebrow, and smiled like a cat. "Of course," he smiled. "Only rumors." We laughed.

_Jack_

I ran through the woods, ducking low branches and jumping over gnarled roots. "Please understand," I muttered. I swatted a branch away, and hastily drew another speed rune onto my arm.

_I know Bunny will be furious. _

_He will want to kill me…_

_Rightfully so…_

_I'm abandoning everything I am for a woman._

_A woman I want so much that it hurts…_

_A woman I can never have…_

_God above, she will drive me to insanity…_

_I don't care!_

_I… I don't care…_

_Not anymore…_

_After everything Ora and Reed did, I don't care!_

"Jack?"

I froze, I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize that Bunny was right in front of me… "Bunny," I nodded at him. "What the bloody hell is going on here?! That warlock told me you went to the Snow Queen's lair! You had a 'challenge? What is going on?" I sighed, Bunny wouldn't let me get a word in; he would rant and scream until it all went out of him. This could take a while…

"Are you going to let me explain myself?" He was red-faced, and glaring at me. "Fine," He plopped down, "explain."

I started pacing, explaining everything, from the dreams of a mysterious woman, to the pull I felt to go to Arendelle, how I swore my life and sword to Elsa and I was going to stay with her and serve her. "Is the Queen this murderous Snow Queen? No. She was a just a baby when these ridiculous rumors happened. She doesn't kill Nephilim! She is just a Queen! But a fey Queen ruling over humans?" Bunny crossed his arms. "No! She's not fey, she's not a Downworlder! She's…" I sighed, "Unique. We need to report this to the Conclave." He stood up. "No! She's not a danger to us! She doesn't want our protection; she just wants to be left alone! Please Bunny?" I clasped my in front of me, "Please don't do this to me? I'm begging you."

Bunny looked into my eyes, his green boring into my blue; I pleaded, clenching my hands. He sighed, and shook his head, "Fine. I'll stay quiet." I smiled, "Bunny I- But," he held up a hand, "You owe me one thing. I owe you everything." He smirked. "Don't get caught," he sung his bag over his shoulder. "And Jack promise me this," He stepped forward. "What? Don't die." I smiled, "I'll try not to." He smirked, and wrapped his free arm around my shoulder, "Goodbye brother." He whispered. "Goodbye brother," I clapped him on the back. "Don't. Die." He turned and ran in the direction opposite of Arendelle.

"It could have been worse," I muttered and headed towards the castle; relief spilling from my heart.

_Elsa_

The night air was warm… I stood on my balcony, the wind just tickling me. Sighing, I inhaled the sweet air. "Lovely evening," I murmured. "Yes it is." Jack said. I smirked, _he's quiet…_ "Is it done? Yes. He will not say a word. Alright," I nodded. "You did well Jack." I turned around, and looked at him. He took my image in, and blushed. I looked down; I was dressed in a nightgown and night coat. "We have court tomorrow Jack, and you will be present at my meetings." I strode past him, my hand brushing his arm. He nodded, still silent.

He is handsome, very handsome. And he wants me; he would adore me even more if I gave him what he so obviously wanted. But I cannot. He cannot be King. And I do not need a bastard running around the castle.

_Oh the responsibilities of a Queen… We can never have any fun. _

"Good night Jack. Good night my Queen. Sleep well." He bowed, and went to his chambers.

I chuckled, he is so very sweet; I pulled the covers back and blew the candles out with a gust of cold air. So sweet… I looked at my bandaged hand, and removed the handkerchief. Running my finger along the wound, it sealed up with a chill going through my digits.

"Have sweet dreams Jack."

_A/N Well! I say finally! Decided to update this one, it's going good I think. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love ya'll XOXO._


End file.
